comienza un nuevo y emocionante curso
by Rose Thane
Summary: hiro miyahara un chico de 17 años,el y su familia sufren una maldicion parecida a los sohma,se matricula en el mismo instituto que tohru honda,se vuelve mejor amigo de momiji sohma y se enamora de una chica un tanto extrana


Capitulo 1 : comienza un nuevo y emocionante curso

( ep. 13 )

El chico rubio le dio un fuerte portazo a la puerta de su habitación, después de una larga y fuerte discusión con sus padres, encerrándose allí dejando muy bien en claro que no estaba feliz con la idea de que al siguiente día tenia que asistir al instituto, en tan solo pocos días de la familia mudarse a esa ciudad. Se desplomo en la cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando vagamente en que ocurriría mañana, como sería la escuela, como le tratarían los estudiantes, los profesores y las clases, como seria cada cosa en ese lugar. Y si pasaba algo malo, y si mostraba su verdadera forma ante todos y tuvieran que marcharse de nuevo a otro lugar,esa maldición que sufria el y toda su familia, esto lo hizo sumergirse mas en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormido.

El golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo despertarse

-voy a pasar-le dijo su padre divertido-vamos hiroshi levántate, deja esa pereza – y empezó a sacudirle el hombro- me obligaras a tirarte un vaso de agua-le advirtió

-todo era mejor hace unos días cuando no mencionaste nada del asunto-gruño el rubio-ya voy… cinco minutos no te van a matar hombre- escondió su pierna cuando el esta apunto de jalársela para sacarlo de la cama

La ceremonia de presentación era larguísima, la escuela no era tan mala como el creía, pero solo acababa de empezar. noto un aura extraña en dos chicos que iban un grado menos que el , uno con cabello blanco y raíces negras y otro rubio que era mas pequeño y no aparentaba estar en primero, también las había en un adulto que estaba entre el publico de cabello negro, era muy extraño pero no le hizo caso. las chicas no paraban de mirarle y hablar sobre lo guapo que era, sus ojos verdes e intensos, su cabello rubio y desordenado hacia abajo, su buen estado físico y esa sonrisa amable que mostraba que cada vez que alguien le daba la bienvenida.

Al acabar la ceremonia pasillo por la escuela, explorándola y memorizando cada atajo y rincón. al fin pudo encontrar un lugar donde estar solo y despejar la mente subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta la azotea y se recostó mirando las nubes y sintiendo el frio viento en su cara una sensación que le agrado muchísimo estuvo todo el tiempo asi hasta que iniciaran las clases.

'Menudo jaleo que se armado con el presidente del consejo estudiantil' pensó mientras veía por una ventana en el otro lado del colegio como el chico de cabello blanco agarro por la camisa al presidente y le sacudía gritándole cosas, se le escapo un risita nada mas pensar que tan asustado estaba ese idiota, no era tan manso como creía sobre el de cabellos canos

-Disculpa-le dijo a una estudiante que pasaba a su lado-sabes como se llaman esos chicos que están por alla?-le pregunto señalando a través de la ventana a los chicos del otro lado

-Mmm, el chico rubio y menudo no se con certeza como se llama pero el de cabello blanco creo que es hatsuharu shoma

-son parientes?

-si, son primos, todos ellos, me refiero al pelirrojo y al príncipe

-príncipe?-la chica de cabello largo y castaño que les acompañaba no despedía esa aura tan extraña, así que le resto importancia

-larga historia, la mayoría de las chicas están enamoradas de el y hasta tienen un club de fans-la chica se sonrojo al ver la expresión graciosa que tenia hiroshi en la cara, claro, esto le sonaba ridículo e ilogico

Los dos miraron de donde provenía el sonido del timbre que acababa de sonar

-muchas gracias, perdona pero tengo que regresar, no quiero llegar tarde en el primer dia- se despidió y se encamino a segundo D

-no hay problema-susurró

Se le hizo un embrollo hallar la clase, busco de pasillo en pasillo el aula pero nada, ya sabia que cuando llegaría el profesor no estaría muy feliz. Algo lo hizo pararse en seco y miro por la ventana. no muy lejos había un hombre alto, y joven, no pasaba de los 30. vestia de negro y su cabello era corto y oscuro como sus ropas. Hiroshi gruñía por dentro ese tipo le daba mala pinta, no le agradaba para nada, al hombre de negro hablaba con la chica que estaba en el grupo donde hace poco se había armado alboroto. Duro un buen rato contemplando esa escena, veía como los labios de la muchaha se movían cuando le daba una respuesta a lo que el hombre le dijera o le preguntara.

-como estuvo el instituto?-pregunto su padre

-no tan mal ¬¬ - contesto frustrado y cerro la puerta tras de si

-hiro!-lo saludo su hermanita pequeña y le dio un fuerte abrazo y el le beso el pelo con cariño, ambos se tenían mucha confianza y mucho amor, pero el caso con su padre no era el mismo, se querían. pero su padre era como esos hermanos mayores que disfrutan hacerte jugarretas y verte meter la pata, pero aun así ambos se guardaban mucho respeto. Su padre era joven y hermoso, tenía el cabello del mismo color que hiro pero mas claro, sus ojos intensos, un marron chocolate, era un hombre amable y compasivo. De mucho respeto

-como estas cachorra?-bromeo su hermano divertido. Su hermana tenia 6 anos, y era muy divertida y torpe de pasos. tenía el cabello corto y castaño, ojos grandes y marrones como su padre. era una niña muy linda y dulce.

-hoy ayude a mama a cocinar, cuando sea grande sere cheff :3

-ya lo creo, huele muy bien- su madre salió de la cocina con un plato de bolas de arroz y guiso de carne

-bienvenido a casa, lávate las manos, sakura, no. Espera a que tu hermano regrese-le reprocho cuando la niña ya empezaba a servirse

-yo también quiero ir a la escuela

-primero veremos si a hiro le va bien, es como una prueba si no sucede nada malo también te matricularemos a ti- explicaba takuma, su padre

-pero por que el fue de primero?

-Por que el es mas grande y maduro que tu, cariño-le acaricio la cabeza a sakura

Su madre era una mujer hermosa y también era joven. Su pelo largo y castaño y ojos azules como el mar era una madre cariñosa y muy amable. Sabia perdonar como aceptar los errores de si misma. era una persona de admirar

Flashback:

Al atravesar la puerta todo el silencio se rompió. El profesor irrumpió la clase. Y fue hacia donde el

-bienvenido-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-perdone llegar tarde e interrumpir, lo que pasa es que me e perdido y con tantos pasillos se me hizo un embrollo encontrar este lugar-confeso avergonzado

-no hay problema, casi siempre pasa eso, tome asiento

-gracias

Todos charlaban en susurros desde que el entro. Solo muy pocos se quedaron callados fulminándole con la mirada: tuvo que bajar la cabeza cuando las chicas comentaban:"que chico tan mono", "tendrá novia?", "es hermoso" intento no ruborizarse, ninguna de las chicas que había allí le llamo la atención, nunca pensó en una novia mejor dicho. Pero el comprendía todos esos comentarios, ya que los que sufrían su maldición los volvían salvajemente hermosos y atractivos para cualquier humano. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto así que se sentó al lado de una chica de cabello largo y negro recogido en una trenza, era pálida y ojos morados y tristes. "le pasara algo malo?" se preguntaba. El tiempo corría lento, clase tras clase todo parecía una eternidad. El chico rubio tomaba notas distraídamente de cada clase. A veces miraba de reojo a la chica triste que miraba a través de la ventana a un lugar indefinido. y esta le echaba ojeadas a hiro cuando el no miraba, ese chico rubio tenia unas ondas tan extrañas pensaba ella, "que será lo que oculta?"

-bienvenido al instituto Kahibara-un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió el aliento de un susurro en su oreja (O_O) –mi nombre es yuki sohma, soy presidente del consejo estudiantil. Tu debes ser hiroshi miyahara, no?

-así es…-suspiro despreocupado cuando el timbre sonó dando fin a la jornada de la escuela se giro para verle a la cara. Su rostro era bastante parecido al de ese hombre de negro y era el mismo chico que vio horas mas tardes cuando el jaleo se había armado-un gusto conocerte

-debes estar hecho un lio con tantas cosas nuevas

-ni te imaginas-hiro se dio cuenta de que yuki se esforzaba para tener una conversación, seguro era un chico cerrado pensó

-las clases acabaron temprano, asi que creo te gustaría dar una vuelta para mostrarte todo?

-esta bien por mi- se dio cuenta al tiempo que se paraban que estaba en la misma clase que la chica y un muchacho de pelo anaranjado

-tohru, les alcanzo ahora,-le dijo a la chica de pelo lago y castaño oscuro con ojos azules

-tohru…-se susurro hiro para si mismo, demasiado bajito para que cualquier humano lo oyera

después de un largo recorrido le acompañó hasta la salida

-son asi contigo, enserio?-pregunto hiro estallado en risas

-si...-contesto el ratón avergonzado de que las chicas les estuvieron persiguiendo por mas de diez minutos hasta que las perdieron-pero a tu les gustas también-contraataco

-pero no estoy interesado en ninguna ahora

Ambos terminaron riéndose sobre el asunto

Fin de flashback


End file.
